Data Analysis Core. The Data Analysis Core facility will provide the software and hardware support for the Program. It includes support for Dr. H. Li, who will perform specialized programming, coordinate the network used by members of the Program, and maintain the computer facilities. It also includes costs for supplies and equipment contracts for this effort.